


Thunder and Lightning

by MateaHefler



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lesbian, Light Smut, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stormy night and you and Momoi just needed some warmth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

__

Rain fell down like a waterfall, the sound of it hitting the windows and the roof louder and not nearly as calming as the gentle pitter patter the rain usually produced. Two people were cuddling in a messy bedroom, on a bed with the sheets strewn and untucked, clothes and book strewn all over the floor. The long pink colored hair was strewn around the couple's heads, (color) hair of the other woman mixing with the light shade of one Momoi Satsuki.

 

They were cuddling, murmuring to each other as hands slowly caressed revealed skin, smiles curling their soft lips as sighs moved their chest. Momoi slid her nose down the other woman's cheek, grabbing her hands in hers and pulling her closer so that their forearms were sandwiched between their breasts. Momoi breathed through her nose, taking in the scent of her lover as their legs tangled beneath the covers, (color) haired woman's upper leg sliding upwards between Momoi's smooth limbs, making Momoi's breath catch in her throat.

 

“(Name)” The pink haired female breathed into (Name)'s neck, lips curling up against smooth and soothing smelling skin.

 

(Name) placed her arm around Momoi's waist, just beneath the last rib, her palm pressing against the curve of her back and pulling Momoi closer to her front, pushing her other arm beneath the pinkette and craddling the pale neck in the bend of her elbow. Her lips pressed gently to Momoi's temple, not in a kiss but a simple wish to have as much skin as possible and close while the scent of lilies wrapped around her like the warmest of blankets.

 

Breasts rubbed together and their lips slowly glided over cheeks only to meet in a soft, loving kiss, Momoi pushed (Name) gently onto her back, hovering over the smiling woman with a gentle grin of her own before lowering herself and kissing her once more, only more fiercely, more passionately, simply more than what the gentle kiss was. Their hands sought warmth, leaving heat and goosebumps in their wake, as they caressed breasts, back and thighs. Teeth nibbled on skin, tongues tasting the sweat, a hint of perfume and that natural taste they had.

 

Hearts beat faster and faster, chest heaving as the kisses and touches became more heated- no longer a fire on the match's head, but a lava burning in their veins- and wandered in well known territories in ways that would make anyone moan with delight, loud and unrestrained.

 

“S-s-satsu...Ki” (Name) gasped, her back arching as Momoi's devilish fingers penetrated her, thumb circling the aching bundle of nerves and mouth sucking on pebbled nipples. Her fingers tangled into Momoi's long hair, pressing her lover closer to her chest, urging her to take more of her breast in her mouth.

 

Momoi straddled (Name)'s thigh, hips moving back and forth, leaving a wet sensation on (Name)'s skin. A thunder crashed nearby, illuminating Momoi's nude body in white and blue flash, how her lips looked as they parted in pleasure, her eyes closed and (Name) couldn't help but think how lucky she was.

 

They changed positions with ease, sexes pressing together as hips undulated and hands clutched at the legs and sheets. Wet smacking sounds combined with moans and erotic sighs of their names hightened the pleasure for the lovers, bringing them closer to the climax as did each bump and grind.

 

Lightning flashed again, ten seconds passed and the thunder was heard, masking the screams of pure ecstasy of two women as they shuddered and clumsily grinded against each other a few more times before falling limp- (Name) laughing and out of breath, Momoi just smiling as her chest heaved, sexes still pressed together.

 


End file.
